


Гармония

by sunlight_willow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Normal Life, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: Гармоничность окружающего мира никогда не казалась вам противной?..





	Гармония

Брожу по комнате, стучу каблуками по ламинату. За окном не то пасмурно, не то ясно, последний день лета, непонятный день. Стук каблуков гулко отдается в пустой квартире. Как же хочется хоть чего-то неправильного, яркого и необычного! Стены моей комнаты желто-зеленые, на них нарисованы фиолетовые и розовые бабочки. Но это не то, эти стены были здесь всегда, они уже не выглядят такими яркими, а так, обычные стены. Шторы на окнах тоже разноцветные – слева зеленая, справа красная. Но и они настолько удачно вписаны в интерьер, что совсем не выбиваются из него, хотя и должны. Светлая мебель, разноцветные корешки книг, беспорядок на столе – все как-то слишком правильно, ничего не мешает. Тени и света тоже ровно столько, сколько и должно быть, как на весах отмерили. Все идеально. Как же противно. А ведь так хочется увидеть что-то неприятное, выбивающееся из общей картины! Но нет, здесь не осталось места подобным вещам, все, что сюда не подходило, давно спрятано в тень или выкинуто на помойку. 

И даже мой наряд уже не смешит меня так, как утром. Казалось бы, кто станет ходить по дому в модельных синих туфлях на каблуках и гольфах выше колена, сочетая это с майкой и шортами с принтом-розочками? Я, потому что я так хочу. А теперь мне это чертовски надоело. Как же я хочу увидеть хоть что-то раздражающее, мерзкое и неприятное, что заставит меня ненавидеть эту комнату, эту квартиру, этот город, да весь этот мир! Как же я хочу ненавидеть, как же хочется приключений, как же я хочу, чтобы меня победили… зачем? Потому что сама я устала побеждать. Пусть надо мной смеются, тычут пальцем и обзываются, я не обижусь. Я буду рада заехать этими каблуками кому-нибудь по наглой физиономии, буду рада драться, зная, что фортуна в боях давно повернулась ко мне задом. Но нет. В этом маленьком мирке не осталось места для бесшабашного веселья и бешеных драк, раздаржающе-наглых морд и мерзких оттенков, от которых к горлу подступает неприятный комок. В этом мире все идеально, царит полная гармония. Такая противная гармония, но такая непобедимая.

Обидно, однако.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в последний день лета 2017 года.


End file.
